swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Janitor
Paul: Y’all can’t handle this Y’all don’t know whats about to happen baby Team 10 Los Angeles – Cali boy But I’m from Ohio tho – white boy It’s everyday bro With the Disney Channel flow 5 mill on YouTube in 6 months Never done before We pass all the competition man Pewdiepie is next Man I’m poppin’ all these checks Got a brand new Rolex And I met a Lambo too And I’m coming with the crew This is Team 10, bitch Who the hell are flippin’ you? And you know I kick them out If they ain’t with the crew Yeah, I’m talking about you You beggin’ for attention Talking shit on Twitter too But you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too Don’t make me tell them the truth And I just drop some new merch And they are selling like a God church Ohio is where I’m from We chew ’em like it’s gum We shooting with a gun The tattoo just for fun I Usain Bolt and run Catch me at game one I can not be outdone Jake Paul is number one It’s everyday bro It’s everyday bro It’s everyday bro I said it’s everyday bro! Crompton: You know it’s Nick Crompton And my collar stay poppin’ Yes, I can rap And no, I am not from Compton England is my city And if it weren’t for Team 10 Then the US would be shitty And I’ll pass it to Chance ‘Cuz you know he stay litty Sutton: Two months ago You didn’t know my name And now you want my fame? Bitch I’m blowin’ up I’m only going up Now, I’m going off I’m never fallin’ off Like Magg, who? Digi who? Who are you? All these beefs I just ran through Hit a milli in a month Where were you? Hatin’ on me back in West Fake You need to get your shit straight Jakey brought me to the top Now we’re really poppin’ on Number 1 and number 4 That’s why these fans all out the door It’s lonely at the top So we all going We left Ohio Now the trio is all rollin’ It’s Team 10, bitch We back again, always first, never last We the future, we’ll see you in the past Paul: It’s everyday bro It’s everyday bro It’s everyday bro I said it’s everyday bro! Twins: Hold on! Hold on, hold on, hold on Can we switch the language? We bout’ to hit it Sí, lo único que quiero es dinero Trabajando en YouTube todo el día entero Viviendo en USA El sueño de cualquiera Enviando dólares a mi familia entera Tenemos una persona por encima Se llama Donald Trump y está en la cima Desde aquí te cantamos Can I get my visa? Martinez Twins, representando España Desde la pobreza a la fama Paul: It’s everyday bro It’s everyday bro It’s everyday bro I said it’s everyday bro! Brooks: Yo, it’s Tessa Brooks The competition shook These guys up on me I got ’em with the hook Lemme educate ya’ And I ain’t talking book Panera is your home? So stop calling my phone I’m fly like a drone Stay flying like a loan Yeah, I smell good Is that your boy’s cologne? Paul: Is that your boy’s cologne? Started balling, quicken loans Now I’m in my flippin’ zone Yes, the all copy me But, that’s some shitty clones All designer clothes And they ask me what I make I said is 10 with six zeros Always plug, merch link in bio And I will see you tomorrow ‘cuz It’s everyday bro! Peace Category:Character Category:Criminal Category:Infiltration Category:Coruscant